Closeted Delights
by Socially Introverted
Summary: Lightning is wondering about her sexual orientation but doesn't dare crossing the line into lesbian territory. Her resolve is seriously put to the test when she meets Fang at a party. Rated M for language and of course smut (wouldn't be me if there wasn't any ;) so it's for mature audience only. Lightning/Fang. AU.


**A/N: This is the special project I mentioned before, written for someone who's pretty unique. After saying I could alter the story and make it a FLight fanfic, the person was kind enough to give me permission to go for it. So here's the final result. Thank you for allowing me to post it. You're the best and so much more.**

There are three elements the person wanted in the story: Fang, **_Nightlife_** by **_IAMX_** and something to lean on.

Honestly, I don't know in what category I should put the story. Should it be considered Final Fantasy XIII AU or Lightning Returns? I have no idea. Anyway, is this one-shot, Lightning is straight until she meets Fang that is. ;) Oh and she smokes too but that's a minor detail. We all think she's the quiet type but let's just say she's very outgoing when she talks to herself. ;)

By writing this fic, I just want to be clear on something. I don't do any male or heterosexual relationship bashing here. I just tried to write this based on someone's point of view about lesbian sex and who's never slept with a woman before. In a way, this story is for all women who have fantasized about it at one time or another. It's just a story so please, don't take this too seriously. Oh and the words f**k and s**t are used often but it's only because it suited the person who I wrote it for.

All characters belong to Square Enix. I just write.

* * *

><p><strong>Closeted Delights <strong>

I've come to an important realization.

No, I haven't found the meaning of life.

I've been thinking about girls lately.

As in sleeping with girls.

More like as in having sex with girls.

I mean the topic's everywhere. You hear about it, you see it on TV; you read it on the Internet. It's today's trend; almost like a fashion statement. Everybody's into it. You can't escape it. And lately, I've become more and more curious about it. This curiosity is like a bad itch that I want to scratch but am unable to because the area is out of reach. It really bugs me at times but I'm not the type of woman who'd write an ad to meet an expert "carpet muncher" who would be too kind to... initiate me. I'm not that desperate yet.

So for the time being, I compensate by reading stories –including fan fiction– and I fantasize. There are really good ones out there that get my imagination into overdrive and my juices flowing to the point where I need some serious alone time.

But that's enough about me. I don't want to spend the rest of my day talking about my "secret yearning" because I have to get ready. There's a big party tonight and since I like to organize things, I've volunteered. You see, it's for one of my friends who will be leaving next week because he's found the job of his dreams in another town. Our circle of friends is very close-knitted. Most of us have grown up together and the fact that one of us will leave soon is hard on the gang. It's almost like losing a brother or sister.

There will be lots of people tonight, so we've erected tents in the backyard. There's plenty of booze and everyone brought something to eat. Since we all live close to one another, sleeping arrangements are not a problem. It will be one hell of a party.

I'll put aside my conversation with my inner self for now since people have already started to arrive.

* * *

><p>I consider myself an introvert. I have lots of friends but I don't need to steal the spotlight all the time.<p>

I leave that to Lebreau.

She's a good friend of mine and she's everything I'm not. Outgoing, needs to be the center of attention and a touchy-feely kind of person. She has a weird sense of humor. In the space of thirty seconds, she can go from laughing like crazy to being deadly serious. She's hard to figure out sometimes.

"Lightning!"

Speaking of the devil and no, that's not my real name. My friends call me that ever since we were kids so it stuck.

"There you are! I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaims with delight and hugs me like she hasn't seen me in years.

"Damn it Lebreau! You've seen me two days ago."

I'm not a fan of physical contact, especially when you get into my personal bubble. I'm not comfortable with it and she knows that but she completely ignores it.

"Stop complaining. I want to introduce you to someone," she says grinning widely like she's just prepared a big surprise or a big prank.

I look around but I see no one. I frown annoyed because Lebreau stands there like an idiot. I have things to do damn it!

And then, I see this tall woman walking toward us, holding a six-pack. She has this presence, sensuality and calm demeanor just by the way she moves. She stops next to Lebreau, waiting to be properly introduced.

"Lightning, this is Fang." She grins conspiratorially, like we're supposed to share a big secret.

She's taller than me about five feet nine inches I think. She has shoulder-length black hair, curling slightly at the tips and a braid tucked behind her left ear. That's a weird hairstyle. Her eyes are green, almond-shaped with long eyelashes and there's a beauty mark under the right one. When I look at her lips – no I stare at them – naughty thoughts assault my brain about what they'd be capable of.

Now where did that come from? I blush.

Then I look at her body so I don't have to stare at these damn lips and I want to slap myself because I realize it's a big mistake and I blush more if that's possible. She has light bronze skin, like she's the type of person who spends a lot of time outdoors. She's athletic with nice curves in all the right places and probably trains. She wears tight black jeans with ankle-high black boots. The black leather jacket over her white tank top can't hide the fact that she's got one hell of a rack.

My cheeks are so hot, I wonder if I'm not running a fever. I dart a glance at Lebreau. The bitch is grinning like Snow – my sister's dumb boyfriend and hero – when he comes up with a bright idea.

"I told you she was cute, eh?" She says to Fang while imprisoning me in a bear hug.

I want to die from embarrassment but not before killing my friend. There's no way I'm going down alone.

Fang just smiles and winks at me. She doesn't comment.

Wise girl.

"Here. I have to honour the hostess."

She isn't just hot, she brought beer. Damn it! I feel weak at the knees when I hear that deep husky voice. And that accent!

"Thanks," I mumble, trying to hide my embarrassment. I point at a table in one of the tents. "You can put it over there."

"Right. So I guess we'll talk some more later."

My eyes are glued to her sexy ass swaying left to right as she makes her way toward the tent. I swallow loudly and realize my mouth is dry. Lebreau's snort of derision brings me out of my contemplative state.

I punch her on the shoulder. "Screw you! Who's that anyway?! And why did you invite someone we don't even know?"

"Ow...," Lebreau frowns while rubbing her shoulder. "She's my friend from Gran Pulse I told you about. She had some vacation time left and wanted to travel but had no idea where to so I told her to visit."

Now I remember. Fang Yun. Lebreau had met her in some chat room somewhere. It's a weird name that goes well with the weird hairstyle. I didn't think she was real. Maybe she had invited a psychopath for all I know.

But she brought beer.

"And what's with the 'I told you she was cute' thingy?"

She blinks a few times. "What? You know very well you're fuckable material. Even Fang noticed."

This can't be real. I sigh loudly and pinch the bridge of my nose. I need a drink.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Fang's into girls you know," she whispers in my ear.

I look at her and there's that damn smirk again. My heart stops beating for a few seconds. "So?" I won't show her words have affected me.

She shakes her head from left to right and looks at me like my I.Q. just dropped down a few notches. "Light, Light, Light," she sighs loudly. "I swear that sometimes, I seem to know you better than you know yourself."

And then she just saunters off. She's such a bitch; but a lovable one.

* * *

><p>The party is fun but to be honest, I can't enjoy it fully because I spend most of my time walking back and forth, giving a hand here and there. There always seems to be a shot glass or a bottle of beer offered to me by someone so I'm already tipsy when the party is in full swing. It's not that bad really. I'm still in full control of my motor faculties. I can still walk straight and hell; I'd even be able to stand upside down on one hand if I felt like it.<p>

Man, I'm awesome. I chuckle stupidly.

Fuck. I want a smoke so bad and I need some time alone. That's what being an introvert is about. You can't stay surrounded by people for too long because it gets exhausting and you need to recharge before going back amongst the party-goers. So I take the opportunity to sneak out and walk until I find a quiet spot. I sit on a wooden bench and fish in my pocket for my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I put one in my mouth, light it and take a long drag of my addiction. The smoke fills my lungs with nicotine and other chemicals and as it enters my bloodstream and rushes up to my brain, I feel this calmness, this bliss taking over my body. It's a sensation only a true smoker can understand.

I'm happy. Now if only I hadn't left my beer back there...

"Mind if I sit down?"

My moment of peace is shattered when I hear that deep sexy voice with its foreign drawl. I'm startled and then, the mild surprise is replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling.

To be honest, it annoys me. In fact, it annoys me a lot.

I shrug, trying to show that I don't really care about her presence. "It's a free country." I wonder if I've succeeded.

She takes my reply as a 'yes' and sits down next to me. "Here. You forgot your beer."

I can't believe it. She actually brought it...

She hands me the bottle and our hands touch. I can't help holding my breath as I feel a nice shiver go up my arm and travel all over my body until it settles in my lower belly. I can't even thank her because I realize I just clenched and I hide my embarrassment by taking a long swig of my beer. Let's just say that it doesn't take long before the bottle is empty.

She's close, way too close for my own good. I'm too aware of her body and how good she smells. It's not perfume, it's more subtle. It's her natural scent and it does something to me. I slide a few inches away, thinking the slight distance I put between us will protect me from her. I frown because I don't like the situation one bit. I'm confused and I dislike being confused.

When I look up, I see that she's leant her head back and her eyes are closed. Her arms rest on the back of the bench and her legs are crossed over the knee. She's not trying to make a move on me, she's just chilling. Her breathing is even and it's almost like she's sleeping.

I can't tear my gaze away. The sun's not down yet so there's still enough light to see her well. I notice that her hair is actually a deep shade of brown with reddish highlights at the tips. Her profile is regal. She has a nice upturned nose. I read somewhere that people who have an upturned nose tend to be arrogant. My eyes linger on her lips. If I were a guy I'd say she has the perfect pair of lips to...

Okaaayy... Not going there.

I'm certainly not helping my case because I keep checking her out. I'm transfixed by her breasts, which rise and fall with every breath she takes. For a fleeting moment, I imagine myself caressing them, kissing them and...

Her deep voice makes me almost shoot off the bench. "I hope I'm worth looking at."

Her eyes are still closed so she can't see how red my cheeks are. "Wait. What?"

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes," she replies with a mild chuckle. It's like a caress down my spine.

She opens her eyes and I can feel her burning gaze travel all over my body. Fuck she's not even ashamed!

"And why would I stare at you? It's not like I'm interested in women anyway."

"That's not the impression I got. I thought you were more bending this way and that. But yeah, Lebreau already told me you're as straight as an arrow." She smirks arrogantly as her viridian gaze bores through me. "It's too bad though because it's such a waste."

The last words come out of her mouth as a purr. My cheeks become a deeper shade of crimson and not of embarrassment but because I can't believe what I've just heard. I'm so outraged that my eyes almost pop out of their sockets. I stand up quickly as if the bench is on fire.

I grit my teeth, struggling with a 'fuck you' from escaping my lips.

I take a deep breath, my nose high in the air. The temperature seems to have dropped a few degrees. "Enjoy the party."

I walk back toward the tents and I hear her say loudly. "Lebreau was so right about your nickname."

I stop in my tracks but I don't turn around to look at her. "Oh yeah?"

"You are indeed cute but such an Ice Princess," she chuckles and I get the impression she's mocking me.

I resume my walk, furious. "Fuck you Fang," I mumble between clenched teeth. There. I said it.

It seems Lebreau and I need to have a serious talk.

* * *

><p>This weird conversation has put a damper on my mood and I can't seem to enjoy the party as much as I'd like to. That damn Pulsian got under my skin with her comments and when I walk back to get another beer – because I seriously need one – all I hear is her name and how friendly, charming and sexy she is.<p>

And the list goes on. People talk about her like she's the fucking goddess Etro.

I shrug. Well, she'll be gone soon so I might as well enjoy what's left of the evening.

Thankfully, the rest of the evening goes well and the party ends on a happy note. My friend got all kinds of farewell gifts as well as lots of hugs and best wishes. I won't lie that I'm going to miss him but I want what's best for him and I know he's made the right decision.

People leave around 2 am and with that, a ton of dishes to clean. I have a dishwasher but unfortunately, it's broken. Just my luck and fuck my life. My sister Serah was supposed to take care of the matter but she's too busy with Snow and here I am still waiting; so it seems I'll be the one who will have to do something about it on Monday. The good thing is that she's gone for the weekend so I have the entire place to myself.

I clean up the tables outside and head for the kitchen only to stop right in front of the sink. I sigh loudly in resignation because I know I have a lot of work ahead of me. I could leave it there and do it tomorrow but I don't like going to bed with a kitchen counter and sink full of dirty dishes. Oh well, I might as well have another beer to motivate me. I open the fridge, take one and close the door with a loud 'bang'. I open it with my lighter – yes I do it with style – and take a long swig and I know I'm getting close to being seriously wasted. By now, I've lost count of how many I've had. All I know is it's a miracle I'm still standing. The silly grin on my face is the only thing that betrays my drunken state. Okay... I have to admit that my center of gravity is starting to be affected.

"Well, that's a nice sight," a deep voice with a sexy accent gets through my alcohol infused haze. I'm so surprised that I almost drop my beer and end up spilling some on my shirt.

"Fuck," I mumble. I turn around but not too fast because I don't want to fall flat on my face and risk humiliation.

Fang's leaning against the back door with her arms crossed over her oh so beautiful chest. She cocks her head to one side and looks at me intently. And then, she smirks at me, happy that she caught me unaware.

I have no fucking idea why but I'm caught between wanting to jump her right here in the kitchen and punch her in the face. The jumping part scares me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I grumble annoyed. "Everybody has left."

She walks toward me with that feline grace and stops a few inches from me. "Well that's the thing. I'm looking for Lebreau."

"Haven't seen her. I thought she was with you."

"Nope. She just disappeared." Fang shrugs nonchalantly. "Oh well, I'll call a taxi after I'm done helping you with the dishes."

I think I just sobered up in less than a minute.

"That's okay. I can manage on my own. Lebreau's probably wondering where you are at the moment."

"Nonsense!" She bridges the small gap between us and I can feel the heat emanating from her body. "You shouldn't refuse help Lightning, especially when it's given to you freely because the next time you really need it, there might be no one around."

Patronizing bitch. I go grab a dish towel and throw it at her. She catches it with one hand and chuckles lowly.

Eden I'm melting.

"Get to work then."

"Wait. I gotta get more comfortable."

_WHAT?_

She takes off her leather jacket and hangs it on the back of a chair. The boots are next and she makes a little dance while trying to take them off. It's not really graceful and I can't help smiling a bit.

"Glad I could make ya smile during my moment of glory," she says while she winks at me.

I clear my throat. "Yeah well we don't have all night. You want beer?" I have to prepare her for the task ahead after all.

"Sure."

I open the fridge again and hand her what I consider the nectar of the gods. Our hands don't touch this time and I'm relieved.

She grabs the bottle opener that I never use and opens it. "Cheers!" She almost empties half of the bottle before putting it back on the table. "Okay, I'm ready! Bring me all the dishes you want, I can take it."

Damn it. She's not even swaying and doesn't look drunk in the slightest. She's awesome. Wait. That title belongs to me!

* * *

><p>Washing the dishes is one of the most boring chores ever. Well, all chores are boring and that's why they're called chores but where dishes are concerned, it's the worst ever, more so when your dishwasher is broken. I have to admit that with Fang though, that activity – if you can call it that – takes on a whole new different aspect. She actually makes it fun. She's very outgoing and can't stop making jokes. Some of them are pretty lame but she succeeds at making me laugh and thanks to her, time flies. I learn that she's in the hunting business back on Pulse. That explains the killer body and nice tan.<p>

"So, where do I put this?" Fang inquires, holding a stack of plates.

I open one of the cupboards and I'm about to take the plates from her but she sidesteps me.

"I'll do it."

She stretches her upper body and her tank top slides up, granting me with a nice view of her tanned abs.

My throat becomes dry.

She turns toward me and exclaims with a huge smile. "There! All done!"

My eyes are glued to her chest. Cool. Hey, it's not my fault if she's gifted in that department damn it! Upon realizing this, I avert her gaze and look at her left arm.

"Nice tattoo," I mumble and the words have difficulty leaving my mouth.

Then I examine it more. It's really weird. I see fangs alright but also something that looks like a dick and I almost burst out laughing. I'm more than drunk; I'm hallucinating and I seriously need to get laid! I can't keep my eyes off it until she brings me back to reality with her deep voice.

"Oh. This?" She says while looking at the design representing a gaping maw. "It represents the beast inside me."

She stares at me with such intensity I forget how to breathe for a few seconds. Fuck she has beautiful eyes! And then she smirks and my brain takes a nice stroll down the gutter lane.

I wonder what kind of a beast she is in bed. An awkward silence settles between us.

"I... hmm... I should call that taxi."

I blink a few times. "Right. My phone's in my room."

She follows me to my room and once inside, I close the door. I do it out of habit since I don't live alone and privacy is a luxury I can't afford. Not yet anyway.

While I'm looking for my mobile, Fang looks around and her gaze stops on my computer.

"You did this?" She inquires, pointing at one of my creations.

I nod and lean against my closet. Am I supposed to look for something? I don't even remember what it is.

"I still need to color it."

"I gotta say I'm impressed!" There's genuine admiration in her voice and I don't know why but I'm filled with pride. It's a good thing she can't see my silly smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh! Your playlist is opened! Mind if I take a look?"

I don't answer because she bends over a bit to look at my playlist and her ass is so...

_What the fuck brain?!_ Taxi. Yes! I must call a taxi!

But I don't move.

"Ah! Got it!" She clicks on one title and _**Nightlife**_ from _**IAMX **_resonates through the speakers.

She stays in that sexy position, her head bobbing slightly up and down to the rhythm of the music. As for me, I can practically feel my own brain cells pop one after another as they die from lack of oxygen because I'm mesmerized by her butt.

I want to grab her butt.

I want more than grab it.

I want to squeeze it and hear her groan.

Then I want to fuck her from behind and...

I feel the last brain cell pop and hear its dying moan of agony.

She steps away from the desk and gives me that smirk again. "I love that song. The beat it's... hypnotizing, like you're in a trance."

I try to mentally slap my brain out of its own trance but it's no use. It's dead. No more brain cells remember?

I lean against my closet and take a swig of my beer, hoping it'll clear my head. But who am I kidding? My brain drowned in alcohol a long time ago. It just sloshes inside my skull now, like a dead animal washed ashore.

She closes the short distance between us. She's fluid and sensual and the way she moves fits so well with the music. Her nearness disturbs me. She's intoxicating but I'm good at this and not a hint of what I feel shows on my face.

She stops a few inches in front of me and her gaze travels along the surface I'm leaning against until it settles on my face.

"Say, that's a nice wall," she says and I notice a slight hint of playful mockery in her voice.

A nice wall?! And I thought I was drunk!

"It's a closet," I deadpan. Yeah we don't have room closets on Cocoon. Boo-hoo.

"Whatever. But you know what's even nicer?"

She smirks arrogantly and her jade eyes burn through me. There is such intensity in that gaze it leaves me breathless.

The room feels very hot suddenly.

"What?" I can barely pronounce the word.

"You leaning against it," she replies her voice barely above a whisper.

I snort, trying to lessen the atmosphere between us because right now, we're both up to our noses in sexual tension. Her lips are close to mine and it wouldn't take her much to kiss me. She could do it at any moment but she doesn't. She just stares hungrily at me and I feel nervous but strangely excited at the same time. I realize much to my great surprise that I've never wanted to be taken by a woman like it's the case right now.

I want her to fuck me hard and deep.

I don't have time to dwell on that thought thank Eden when Fang takes my beer and brings the bottle to her lips. Wait beer don't leave me! I can't help being fascinated by them as they encircle the rim and she takes a small swig before she puts it back on my computer desk.

I wish I was the fucking bottle. I wish those damn lips were wrapped around...

Oh Eden what am I thinking?!

_I know what you're thinking...,_ an evil voice murmurs to my feverish brain. I have proof that it's telling the truth by the deep clenching I feel down south. Yup, I'm deep in the gutter. It's not just a simple hole, it's a fucking abyss and if my good conscience offered to save me – and it doesn't seem to kick its butt to do so – I'm not sure I would accept.

Fang places her hands on each side of my head, her palms flat against the closet's shiny black surface. Her fucking breasts are almost practically in my face! I swallow loudly. She's too close and that makes her extremely dangerous.

I feel trapped now because this is too much for me. Her nearness chokes me but not in a bad way and that's what surprises me. That shortness of breath, your heart thundering inside your ribcage to the point it hurts your eardrums, the dry mouth: I can put a name to what I feel at the moment. It's not fear but anticipation. I know something's about to happen. In fact, I have a pretty good idea what it is and it hits me like a ton of bricks.

I'm about to cross the line that separates fantasy from reality. There's a huge difference between imagining how it's going to be and doing it for real and I guess the result depends on your level of expectation. But the question is: Do I dare take the next step?

"You know Lightning; I have a confession to make."

I don't answer. I just frown because it's the only thing I can do at the moment and besides, I don't trust my voice one bit.

"I've been watching you all evening and I can't help but be curious about you," Fang says her voice a pitch lower than usual. "You have this mysterious and enigmatic beauty that makes me want to discover what's really underneath."

_You really want to discover what's underneath my mysterious and enigmatic beauty? Stop talking Fang and just tear my fucking clothes off._

_What the fuck brain?!_ I scold it then smack it senseless. No reaction; it's really dead.

"Fang, I'm straight." I hide behind these words like one would hide behind a shield, thinking they'll protect me from her desire and my own. There is a slight problem though. My tone lacks conviction and by the smug smile that appears on her face, she knows I didn't fool her.

"That's not what my 'gaydar' tells me."

_Gay what?_

I swallow with difficulty because my mouth is dry. Where's that damn saliva when you need it?

"Oh really? And what does it tell you?"

She cocks her head to the left and smirks. "It tells me you've made a mess in your knickers."

I give her a death glare as I tell her to go fuck herself in my head because she's fucking right and I hate her for it. My panties are ruined but I certainly won't tell her that and give her the satisfaction to brag about bringing me – slowly but surely – over to the dark side of same sex love.

I snort. "Yeah right!"

"Oh really?" Her lips are close to my ear as she whispers, "If you're straight like you say you are then you'll have no reaction if I do this."

It takes just a slight pressure of her lips behind my ear to shatter my shield. The effect is immediate as I feel my nipples get hard and poke through my shirt. A shiver racks my whole body as my breath hitches in my throat. She smiles against my neck. Oh she must be so proud of herself!

"And I'm sure you'll have no reaction either if I do this, right?"

Her lips travel slowly down the left side of my neck and the tip of her tongue leaves a hot trail along my skin. My eyes flutter shut and I can't keep a trembling sigh from escaping my lips.

Fang's lips get closer to mine as she murmurs, "Nope, no reaction at all even if I do..."

"Oh for fuck's sake stop talking!"

I seize the back of her head and crash my lips against hers. She lets out a little 'hmmm' of surprise. What? There's a fucking limit to being teased!

Fang gets over the shock pretty quickly and presses her body against mine, imprisoning me between her and my closet. The piece of furniture rattles by the sheer force of the impact. I feel the tip of her tongue brush my lips and I open my mouth to welcome her. The kiss is sensual but demanding at the same time. She doesn't ask, she takes and that tells me a lot about her as a person. She knows what she wants and intends to get it.

And that's the best turn on ever.

The rush I feel as we kiss! It's electric and it charges me up. I mean yeah, I've kissed girls in bars before but it was just a mean to get rid of some unknown guy who couldn't take no for an answer. Plus, I was drunk. Okay, I'm drunk too right now but this kiss is totally different because this time, I feel desire spreading through my being. I want that damn Pulsian woman and I'm more than ready to explore the _Mah'habara Subterra._

I moan into her mouth and she responds in kind. The sound reaches my ears and the effect is instantaneous. Her voice is so different when she moans! It's deep but musical, like a nice bass. My lower belly contracts and Eden, the heat radiates lower until it reaches my clit, which is pulsing with want. My passion intensifies and it's like liquid fire is running through my veins. My hands go down Fang's strong back, lightly scratching it through her tank top. She inhales sharply through her nose and deepens the kiss. My right hand goes lower and stops to squeeze her backside possessively, pressing her more against me. Eden, I've wanted to grab that butt ever since she sashayed her way to the tents.

I spread my legs open a bit, letting her know what I want. She gets the hint and presses one of her thighs against my heated sex. She starts grinding slowly and the pressure has the desired effect.

"Oh fuck!" I gasp, breaking the kiss.

She pants lightly and her breath is hot against my ear. "You haven't seen anything yet. If you knew how much I want to rip that shirt off of you right now." The last words come out as a snarl. I know she's smirking.

We lock gaze and I see the beast she mentioned before lurking behind these jade eyes. It wants to be released.

"Do it."

Her pupils dilate and a feral smile appears on her lips. I realize I just opened the cage and let loose the animal that is Fang.

She grabs the front of my shirt and yanks it down sharply. Buttons fly everywhere and there goes a nice piece of clothing but the effect it has on me! The tearing sound is loud in my ears and the area around my neck is starting to burn. I know I'll have marks later but I don't care. I just care about the fire between my legs and how much I want her to put it out.

She opens the front of my shirt slowly and licks her lips in appreciation as she feasts on my black bra. Then her lusty gaze travels lower along my stomach. I pant with anticipation because of the way she looks at me. She doesn't need to touch me to make me feel desired. Just the way she stares at me is enough. Of course it would be much better if she'd touch me.

"I really like what I see," Fang says appreciatively. She makes me feel beautiful and I can't help blushing. I'm not used to all that staring.

Her fingers brush my stomach lower and lower until she reaches my belt. She smiles slyly and undoes the belt buckle then the button and finally the zipper. The sound is incredibly loud in my ears and all this time she watches intently for my reaction. When her hand goes past the elastic band of my panties, my eyes open wide with surprise and I gasp as she goes past my trimmed mound and enters me with a slowness that borders on pure torture.

The finger slides in so easily it's a crime. The sound that comes out of my mouth is something I've never uttered before, not even when I was with a guy.

Fang chuckles lowly close to my ear. "For someone who says she's straight, you're very wet Lightning."

Eden... My nickname never sounded so sexy until now. I try to imagine how my real name would sound like if she'd whisper it. I'd die from arousal for sure.

I wish I could say a sharp retort but my voice fails me. Usually I'm pretty good at being evasive and pretending I'm not affected by things but I can't do that this time because my body betrays me. It's literally a flood down there and it's a wonder I haven't made a nice little puddle on the floor.

She gets out of me and I clench involuntarily, trying to trap her inside me. Now I'm blushing like a damn lovesick schoolgirl.

Fang brings her finger to her mouth and I'm shocked to see it glistening with my arousal. She licks the damn digit tentatively then smiles before wrapping her lips around it. She closes her eyes and starts sucking on it like it would be a lollipop or...

Holy fuck!

"Goddess you taste good Lightning," she lets out in a breath.

The words resonate through my brain and the dam containing all my lust cracks and breaks. My passion is released with the power of Lake Bresha overflowing during a storm.

I lose it.

I grab the front of her tank top and bruise her lips. She opens her mouth eagerly and greets me with a deep throaty moan. I taste myself on her tongue and it drives me wild. I'm out of control now and I think she wears way too much clothes and since I'm a generous soul, of course I'm going to help her get rid of them! I lift her tank top with quick, sharp gestures but if it was just for me, the piece of clothing would be in tatters. There's a sense of urgency in my body language. I want to see her naked, I want to feel her warm body against mine.

I want to feel all there is to feel when you have sex with a woman.

Fang gets the hint and gives me a hand and in a matter of seconds, the tank top flies across the room. I don't care where it lands. Her black lace bra imprisons her breasts and gives her a nice cleavage. I can't help staring at them and I can see her nipples showing through the lacy material. They're fully erect and my mouth waters at the prospect of tasting them.

But it seems I'm not allowed to try that yet because Fang takes over with a searing kiss. I can wait, especially since she's such a good kisser! I love kissing. The act itself is so intimate and it's a prelude of what's to come. If the person knows how to kiss, imagine what he/she can do with his/her tongue...

I groan into her mouth.

Fang's hands go around my back and unsnap my bra and I gladly let it fall on the floor. She breaks the kiss and her lips travel down my jaw then my neck and I feel goose bumps on my skin. I bend my head back, giving her more access to one of the most erogenous zones of my body. She nibbles on it while her fingers brush my sensitive nipples. Just that simple touch drives me insane and I press my chest into her hands. She cups my breasts and rolls my nipples between her fingers and I start to pant.

"Fang...," I realize I'm close to begging and before I reach the point of no return and humiliate myself in the process, I guide her head further down along my chest.

Her lips close around one nipple and the feeling is even better than her hands. Her tongue is warm and wet as it swirls around it. I close my eyes and sigh in bliss and I press her head against me. She alternates between gentle licks and suckles. Then she gets a bit rougher and bites it just right, which brings a nice moan out of me. That sweet mix of pleasure with a bit of pain is pure heaven because it makes everything more intense. Her other hand is busy kneading my other breast, brushing the underside and the sensation is beyond anything I've felt before. She applies just the right amount of pressure then goes back to caressing my skin; just light feathery touches. She knows what she's doing and she does it well, worshiping my chest like it's the most precious thing in the world. She's not in a hurry to fuck me oh no.

She wants me to agonize and she's succeeding quite nicely.

I realize that to have a woman's mouth loving your breasts is completely different than a man's. It's a sort of soft roughness – in Fang's case of course – and there's no hurry. She takes her time and enjoys it as much as if it was done to her and that's where the difference is. I know it sounds stupid trying to compare both sexes but I can't help it. What I feel is more intense; like all the nerve endings of my entire body are over stimulated. Each touch, each lick, each nibble is amplified, making me more wet.

Fang sneaks her hand into my jeans again. She does it slowly and I hold my breath in anticipation. My heart is thumping so hard inside my chest; I feel like I'm going to have an attack. You know how it feels like when you touch yourself, right? Now imagine when it's someone else's hand inside your pants and even better if it's a woman's because if you've never had that, it's kind of taboo and therefore extremely arousing.

Fang's fingers are hesitant as they feel between my outer lips for my pleasure bead. She brushes me and... Oh Eden... I think I'm about to die.

"Hmm... It's quite hard," Fang purrs, obviously proud of the reaction she provokes in me.

Well of course it's hard Eden be damned! If I were a dude, I'd have one hell of a boner!

"Then do something about it!" I gasp under her touch.

Fuck! I'm so wet I can feel her middle finger sliding easily up and down my slit and I can't help moaning even though it's not the way I prefer it. Fang watches my reaction with renewed interest then stops and readjusts her movements. She presses on my clit slightly and rubs it in circles. Now my moans are louder and before I close my eyes in bliss, I notice the smile of triumph on her beautiful face.

"Like that?" She asks panting a bit.

"Fuck yeah!"

My legs quiver because of what her skillful digits are doing to me. I can't believe I'm in my room, leaning against my closet while a woman's hand is between my legs, masturbating me to orgasm. Fang's fingers circle me slowly then faster until I'm close to peaking and my breath becomes shallow and then they slow down again, torturing me sweetly until I'm close to losing control and beg her to fuck me.

You probably think I'm the type of person who just stays there and does nothing, right? Wrong. I may be a woman of few words but when it's time to act, I'm your girl! I'm busy fumbling with the button and zipper of Fang's jeans and I curse under my breath because hey, let's be frank here; the most basic task like trying to take someone's pants off becomes seriously compromised when all the blood leaves your brain and gathers into your clit. Thinking is almost impossible! I finally succeed and my right hand reaches her hot sex and I notice to my greatest satisfaction that she's as wet as me.

"This is what you do to me Lightning," she breathes heavily in my ear.

The shiver I feel when I hear this raises the small hairs on the back of my neck. In other circumstances I'd fist pump with pride but I have something else in mind. When I find her clit though, I'm blocked because to be honest, I have no idea how to proceed. Fang sees the interrogation in my eyes and stops her delicious caresses. It's so sudden it leaves me dizzy.

"I like it the same way you do," she whispers hotly.

Now that I know how she wants it, I plan to make her come hard. I circle her bundle of nerves and Eden, just to feel how erect it is under my fingertips and how slick she is for me is enough to send me into a lusting frenzy. Fang moans loudly as she resumes her delightful torment on me. The pleasure comes back instantaneously and is more intense than before. I can barely contain myself as I silence her with a searing kiss.

And here we are, pleasing each other mutually while _**IAMX**_ plays loudly on repeat in the background. I swear I'll never be able to listen to that song the same way again. We time our caresses, adopting the same rhythm as we moan into each others' mouth. The sensation is unlike anything I've ever felt. It's like I'm touching myself but I'm not and it's not long before I start peaking again. I rub Fang's sex faster, my circles becoming smaller and her panties are soaked through.

She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against mine. "Fuck your fingers are so good!" She's panting heavily now and I can't help smiling.

I don't need an explanation to know she's close. I'm almost there too but only a groan comes out of my mouth. My breathing becomes irregular and then I feel it; that particular sensation when you're about to come. My clit isn't sensitive anymore; it's way past that state as a soft warmth envelops me and I'm about to explode against her fingers.

"Lightning!" Her deep husky voice becomes a pitch higher and I feel her clit twitch slightly and pulse as she comes.

And to hear her climax is so sexy that soon after, I feel it. The warmth transforms itself into a raging fire that ignites my lower abdomen and then, it's like every fiber of my being shatters into tiny particles and I'm gone. I'm aware of the cry of ecstasy that escapes my lips as intense pleasure overloads my brain as well as all my senses. There's just me floating somewhere in peace as Fang holds me because my knees have given way.

I'm out of breath but I'm not out of commission yet! This was just a prelude of what's to come. The tension was too high between us and we both needed to release it. I'm slowly coming back to Cocoon after lifting off to Eden knows where but there's one thing I know; her wonderful fingers gave me one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever felt.

"By Etro! You were...," Fang purrs her eyes black with intense desire. "I want to ravage you and make you feel things you've never felt before."

_Oh yes please! Ravage me; do whatever you want!_

Fang claims my lips and grabs my butt hoisting me up so I can wrap my legs around her lower back. We kiss passionately as we make our way to my bed. She doesn't let me go as she puts me down gently on the mattress. To have her on top of me is perfect and the taste of her lips rekindles my desire. She breaks the kiss and sits astride me. Fuck she's beautiful! She then reaches behind her back to unhook her bra. I lie there holding my breath and I'm unable to move as she gets rid of that lace barrier and throws it on the floor. The word 'magnificent' comes to my mind when I see her breasts. They're perky, the aureola slightly darker than her light bronze skin tone and her nipples... Eden I want to take each of them in my mouth and suckle on them like a newborn would.

I sit up and wrap my arms around her torso. My face is in the crook of her neck and I inhale deeply, getting high on her scent. She smells like the outdoors on a bright summer day. Her skin is warm as my lips trail down her neck and my tongue presses on her pulse point, which beats wildly with excitement. I bite gently and I can't help smiling when I hear her gasp. My hands cup her breasts and I caress them like I would do when I please myself.

"I want to feel your mouth," Fang says lowly a bit out of breath.

That request sends my desire through the roof of my room so to speak and my lips leave her graceful neck. I slowly kiss my way along her collar bone then going down across her chest. Her breathing changes to slight panting when my mouth closes around one of her nipples. My tongue brushes it and swirls around it and I feel the aureola crinkle, the tip becoming as hard as a pencil eraser. Fang lets out a deep moan and the vibrations rumble in her ribcage. My hand closes around her other breast and my thumb brushes the tip. My Pulsian lover arches her back, pushing her chest forward. I suckle gently on her nipple, doing it the way I like it when it's done to me.

Fang grabs the back of my head and whispers. "Bite it."

I do as she asks and bite gently and the reaction I get from her is so worth it!

"Oh, Etro yes!" She moans out loud. "Just like that!"

I switch to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as its twin and Eden; I never thought I'd get off lavishing a woman's chest like that. I'm soaking wet! I wouldn't mind doing this for hours! But it seems Fang has other things in mind because she puts an end to my fun by pushing me gently on the mattress but not before making me swoon with a passionate kiss. She takes off her pants and pulls down her underwear. My gaze locks on that nice trimmed dark triangle between her legs and I notice her juices trickling down along one of her thighs, proof that she's extremely aroused. Eden that body! I can't help smiling as my eyes feast on her. Slowly, she crawls and rests on top of me again. I close my eyes in bliss and let out a trembling sigh, locking my arms behind her neck, bringing her closer. The sensation of her chest pressed against mine is indescribable. Fuck I want her and I'm shocked because I've never desired a person the way I do at the moment.

She stops and stares at me. There's a glitter of barely contained passion behind these eyes as they travel along my body and when she licks her lips, I feel like I'm about to be eaten alive. That's a good analogy because yeah, I think that's my fate for at least the next hour. I'm sobering up slowly but intense lust clouds my brain now and the effect is the same.

"Goddess you're beautiful Lightning!" Fang utters and her voice is deep with desire.

Compliments... Tch. I never know what to say or do when I hear one. I feel the heat creeping up my cheeks and I'm grateful for the dim lit room because she can't see how embarrassed I am though I can't help feeling proud.

But I have to ruin the moment. "Is your mouth good for something else than talking?" Yeah, give me points for pure boldness.

Fang looks at me, surprise apparent on her face. Then she smirks and bends down toward my neck. Her dark brown mane brushes my skin, sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough how awesome my mouth is," she whispers heavily in my ear.

My brain registers what Fang has just said and so does my clit, which pulses like crazy between my thighs. If she's as talented at... well you know what I mean as she is with the art of kissing then I'm a dead woman who will go to heaven with one hell of a grin on her face.

Fuck foreplay. I just want her hands AND her mouth on me.

"Then let's put that awesomeness to the test," I order as I grab the back of her head and guide her down my chest toward what my most intimate parts long for.

Fang gets my intent and goes lower; her lips leaving a trail of fire along my stomach and lower belly. Her breath is hot against my skin and my abs quiver at her touch. My breathing hitches in my throat due to the anticipation. I'm familiar with penetration, finger fucking whatever you want to call it. It doesn't take a genius to do it but having someone go down on me is another matter. Not everybody is comfortable with this intimate act and even less about enjoying it. In a nutshell it takes skill and sadly, few people possess that. Yeah can you tell I've been disappointed a lot? I watch her slowly making her way down toward my mound. My heart beats a thousand miles a minute inside my chest; it's thumping so loud in my ears that I become dizzy.

Fang grips the waistband of my jeans and pulls down slowly. My socks and underwear are next and I spread my legs open a bit; I feel cool air on my sex because I'm soaking wet. Fang rests between my thighs and suddenly, I feel self-conscious. Now I'm really into forbidden territory and what if she doesn't like the way I smell or taste or worse, what if I don't come?

I'm getting cold feet. Ah fuck! Not now!

It's like she senses my apprehension. "Hey, it's okay," she says softly trying to reassure me. "Just relax. It'll be worth it trust me."

"I'm relaxed."

Fang makes this little noise in the back of her throat that says she doesn't believe me one bit. Her face hovers close to my sex and our eyes meet. There's a hint of mischief behind these viridian orbs and I wonder what she has in store for me though it can only be blissful pleasure. She smirks at me before going down on me.

She kisses my mound tenderly and I close my eyes in bliss. I press my head into my pillow and bite my lower lip as I let out a small gasp of surprise. I have to kick my brain because it has forgotten to send electrical impulses to my diaphragm. In other words, I can't breathe. Her mouth on my sex is as soft and light as a feather and sends a pleasant shiver down my spine. She caresses me with her mouth and soon, I long for her tongue between my folds. Oh I'm totally relaxed now! I spread my thighs a bit more, inviting her to go further in her exploration of the most intimate part of myself.

Fang's tongue is like wet silk against me. It sneaks its way between my folds, torturing me sweetly. The movements are deliberately slow, letting my overexcited clit get used to their caresses. That damn Pulsian woman does awesome things to me and my eyes roll into the back of my head. What I feel is agonizingly delightful. If going down on someone feels this way then holy fuck, I'd never had it done to me before. Usually I feel pain because the guy is in too much of a hurry and when I finally start to feel something, I can't even appreciate it fully because the fun's already over. At least I get the dick and even then, the experience isn't that satisfying. But what I feel at this moment is completely the opposite. The sensation is like a pleasant itch I don't want to scratch because I want that teasing to last forever. I can't keep that sweet pleasure inside me any longer as a deep moan escapes my mouth.

I look down at Fang and I can't tear myself away from what she does. She's really into it just by the expression on her face. Her eyes are closed and there's concentration, pleasure, delight, passion; they all mix together as she loves me because yeah, that's what she does. And then, it's like she feels my gaze on her. She stops and when she opens her eyes, I lose myself in these pools of green desire. I caress her hair, lightly scraping her scalp and she moans lowly against me and oh fuck, what the vibrations do to me...

She winks at me and smiles against me. There's so much mischief lurking there that I know she's planning something. She deliberately extends the tip of her tongue so I can fully see it as it comes in contact with my pleasure bead. It's like watching my own porno movie and the sight of her licking me, flicking my clit then kissing it with these full lips heightens the sensations. By now I pulse against her tongue, my legs are quivering and my moans are constant.

Shit! I'm already peaking! Aww don't tell me I'm about to come? I don't want this to stop!

Fang senses me tense and stops her wonderful ministrations. The effect is like a bucket of iced water thrown into my face. I moan in protest. I don't want her to stop because I want to come and at the same time, I need a break because I want this to last longer. Fuck! I don't even know what I want anymore!

"It's too soon luv," she murmurs against me in a low voice.

She goes lower close to my opening and she pushes her wonderful tongue inside me. I grip her head harder as I fall back onto the mattress. That slick muscle goes in and out of me, establishing a rhythm.

Holy shit she's tongue-fucking me...

My inner walls close tightly around it. The sensation is unbelievable; it's like a small cock. The movements are controlled and I love it. I can't stop panting and I can't believe it. I'm about to come by being fucked by that woman's tongue! And...

I moan my release.

The orgasm is small but very pleasant and liberating as it relieves some tension. Fang stops and licks around my opening and my legs twitch at her contact. Then she goes back to finish what she had started a few minutes ago, Eden bless her. Did only a few minutes passed? Man it feels like hours. She kisses my outer lips then spreads them as her tongue swirls round and round, getting closer to my aching clit, which pulses with need. When she brushes it, I just want to shoot through the roof of my room because of how intense the sensation is. The fact that I was able to rest a bit has made me more sensitive down there. Every lick is amplified.

"Oh Eden..."

Fang closes her lips around my clit. It's like it's wrapped in comfortable liquid warmth and it's so wonderful I feel like I'm about to pass out from pleasure. I can't stop moaning and when I feel the tip of her tongue flick it, I know I'm going to come hard.

"Fuck Fang! This is...," the rest of my sentence comes out in Cocoonian because by now, my brain is unable to translate what I feel.

My breath becomes shallow as my pleasure increases. The combination of licks and the light suction has the desired effect as I peak slowly but surely to so much wanted release. I'm so close I can almost taste it. I keep her head there as my pelvis rolls against her face. I can barely breathe and I feel dizzy. My whole universe is reduced to this little organ pulsing between my legs. Nothing else matters to me except climaxing. And then, it's like all the blood leaves my being and gathers between my aching thighs.

I'm going to come. By Eden I'm gonna fucking come!

My brain short circuits and all my senses shut down as pure pleasure shoots through me. I shout a string of curses followed by a loud moan as I shatter into a million pieces.

Fang licks me one more time, eliciting a small whimper out of me. I take a deep breath and lick my dry lips. I can't speak. All my body feels like goo but damn, I've never felt this good before. I open my eyes and notice Fang hasn't moved. Her head rests on my right thigh and her eyes are closed. There's this look of contentment on her face and I can't help but caress her hair gently. She purrs with delight. Then she opens her eyes and our gaze meet and my desire comes back instantaneously. Frankly, I have no idea how it's possible.

"Come here," I whisper because I can't say more at the moment.

Fang crawls on top of me and I greet her with a passionate kiss while I'm still surfing my high. Holy shit! I've never felt something so intense and so good. The next person who will try to go down on me will have big shoes to fill!

"Wow. Just wow!" My voice is grainy, like I've eaten sandpaper.

Fang chuckles lowly. "Careful, you could become addicted."

I think I already am but I keep that for myself. I want more. I crave her touch and I ache to feel her inside me. I seize her hand and guide it lower until it rests near my sex.

"Fuck me," I whisper hotly in her ear and I'm rewarded by a sharp intake of breath followed by a tremor racking her body.

She enters me with two fingers and they slide in easily because I'm beyond wet and oh, the sensation is pure heaven. I sigh in contentment as she fills me completely. I can't help letting out a soft moan while she takes me. Her arm moves back and forth slowly, teasing me but I don't want things to be nice and slow.

I want it rough. I want her to take me savagely and see if she can compete with a man's dick.

My hips move faster meeting her hand. "Go faster!"

"Oh I get it. You like it rough," Fang snarls in my ear. "Hold on then."

The rhythm of her thrusts changes. It's faster and harder and sweet Eden, it's exactly how I want it. I grip the bed sheets as she gives me the pounding of my life. My moans are loud and I'm so glad my sister isn't around because I don't remember the last time I've been so vocal.

"Ah yes! Fuck me Fang! Take me hard!"

The way I say these words you'd think I'm begging but I'm not because that's not me. No, I demand it and Fang eagerly complies. Her movements are so rough, her knuckles hit my pelvic bone but I don't give a damn because the pleasure surpasses the slight pain. I clench around her fingers as if I wanted to feel her more inside me. She alternates between quick thrusts then long slow ones. Her palm slaps against my clit as she fucks me and I get aroused again. Eden! I want her. I want all of her!

"More! Give me more!"

Fang adds another finger, filling me to full capacity. Each push and pull brings me closer to the edge. It's wonderful and I'm going insane with pleasure. Her grunts of effort drive me wild and I mumble unintelligible things in both languages.

"You're tight around my fingers. You're getting close," Fang pants in my ear. Her words are more a statement than a question.

"Yes... Oh fuck yes...," I feel completely delirious now.

I'm so tight around her that I can feel everything. If she had been a guy I would've milked that cock dry. But she's not and that's wonderful because she doesn't stop. She's not tired and she keeps pumping inside me and I'm there. I see the abyss and I'm more than ready to fall into oblivion.

"Come for me Lighting," Fang murmurs in my ear as she suckles on my pulse point.

And then she nibbles on my skin and increases the speed of her thrusts. That's it for me. My moans get higher in pitch and I tumble. My back arches as my hands scratch hers and she whimpers in pleasure and pain. My inner walls imprison her in a vise-like grip as I savor my orgasm. I grab her face and kiss her hard, shoving my tongue into her mouth. I don't know what's going on with me. I've never been that insatiable before. I just can't get enough.

Fang starts moving her arm again and as if what she does isn't enough, she curls her skillful digits upwards, presses slightly against the front walls of my vagina and rubs back and forth. The effect is like a whiplash. My eyes snap open with shock.

"Fang! Wait..."

She senses the distress in my voice. "The weird sensation will pass and don't worry, you won't make a mess. Just trust me."

And she's right because after a few seconds, the urge to pee vanishes and is replaced by something I can't describe but the intensity of it takes my breath away. Only sobs of pleasure escape my mouth as I hold on to her like someone who's adrift in the middle of the ocean, holding on for dear life onto a floating piece of wood.

And I peak and peak until I have the impression I'm losing my mind. I'm not an idiot; I know what a vaginal orgasm feels like and besides, I just had one a few minutes ago! But this; this! I have no words to describe it. It's intense, it's awesome and it's killing me.

"Fang! Oh sh-!" The cry of ecstasy she wrings out of me is beyond anything I've ever expressed.

I'm floating and the feeling is almost like an out of body experience. I've never felt so good, so liberated, so at peace. It's out of this world. Fang holds me and kisses my neck gently. In this fleeting moment of tenderness, I feel like she's there with me while I slowly come down from my high. The only thing I can do is press her body against mine. My eyes are closed as I listen to my labored breathing but I notice something else.

Fang's heart is thumping fast against my chest and it beats in unison with mine. After a few seconds, I can finally breathe normally and everything is silent. I open my eyes and look at this magnificent woman, her face hovering above mine. I caress her beautiful features and press my lips tenderly against hers. She grins at me and I can't help doing the same. I can be shy regarding sex but if I have the right person to start me up, I can have an incredible amount of stamina. And well, Fang is just right.

Out of the blue, I flip her over and she lets out a small yelp of surprise.

My grin is full of mischief. "It's my turn now."

I sit astride her pelvis but before having my way with her, I decide to get an eyeful because I want this whole experience to be a feast for my senses. And damn it, I have no idea if/when I'll see Fang again.

I stare at her, wanting to remember these features and making them a memory I will cherish deep inside. Her face is surrounded by a veil of dark wavy hair, making it look like fine silk on my pillow. Her viridian eyes gleam with a feverish passion and her lips! Eden just remembering what they did to me earlier I can't help clenching hard. My gaze travels lower along her neck, then her chest and lingers on her breasts. I wonder if Fang is able to see how much I want her just by the look on my face. I lick my lips in anticipation of tasting those tanned erect nipples. Oddly, it's like my sense of sight isn't enough to truly appreciate her beauty. My hands need to trace the same path my eyes did. I caress her face gently, my fingertips trailing down along her jaw line then her neck, enjoying how soft her skin is. She closes her eyes and sighs softly, bending her head back and exposing her neck more to my touch. Soon, her sighs change to purrs of delight. I trace random patterns on her skin, appreciating her body like a true artist would. I brush her breasts then nipples and she arches her back to meet my hands.

She lets out a trembling sigh. "Fuck..."

I get all warm and fuzzy inside knowing the effect I have on her. It's obvious she's trying to control herself but I want to tease her to death; call it a way to get back at her for all she's said and done to me since Lebreau introduced us. I don't want to give her release right away; I want to indulge myself first. Is it selfish? Hell yeah since it's my first time with a woman and I intend to remember this forever!

Her breasts fit perfectly in the palms of my hands and I truly enjoy caressing that woman's body. It's soft, supple and curvy but quite strong at the same time. Without realizing it, I start grinding my pelvis slowly against her mound. Her eyes open wide; the pupils fully dilated making them look black because of the barely lit room.

Fang's hands caress my sides, go up then cup my breasts. I close my eyes in bliss, biting my lower lip because Eden, what she does with her fingers is pure magic. I grind my pelvis harder against her, riding her as if she had that particular something between her legs. And soon she guides me, her hands grabbing my backside, inciting me to roll my hips to meet hers. For a few seconds, I imagine her wearing a strap-on and... Damn it! I can't tell you what the image does to me!

"Lady Luck is really kind to me for allowing me to have such a sensual woman on top of me," Fang whispers, barely able to contain her pants.

I bend down and capture Fang's lips in a heated kiss and being the practical girl that I am, I seize the opportunity to shut her up. I don't think I can take another compliment. I stop moving and slide a thigh between her legs, inviting her to spread them open a bit. She's hot and wet against me and I start moving again. She arches her back and lets out a sexy moan, raising the hairs on the back of my neck. She rests her thigh against my sex and presses and that's enough to reawaken my dominant side, something few people have witnessed. I pick up the pace and she's so slick against me it's indecent but oh so arousing! To know I have that kind of effect on her is priceless and so good for my self-esteem since I have no experience regarding lesbian love.

I don't want to make her come yet; not like this so I stop although it takes all my willpower to do so. I break the kiss, my lips trailing down her jaw then her graceful neck.

She sighs softly. "You want to make me suffer, eh?"

"Hmm-hmm," I nod and smile in the crook of her neck. Her pulse beats rapidly against my lips.

"You're not the Ice Princess Lebreau said you were."

"Oh, you have no idea," I whisper hotly in her ear and I'm rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a nice shiver.

I may be new at this but I intend to give it my damnedest best and show her that I can be quite hot under the sheets. Yes I'm private and secretive and unfortunately, most people mistake this for coldness although nothing could be farther from the truth. I know what I want and if I have to wait to get it then so be it. I'm patient and I expect the same from others and I certainly won't settle for less.

I continue my exploration of Fang's curves, torturing her sweetly. My hands and mouth are all over her, caressing, kissing and nibbling as I let my feelings take over. I take my time, savoring each inches of her skin. My lips close around one nipple, making love to it. I really love the feel of it hardening against my tongue.

"Sweet goddess," she moans softly. "Lightning... Your mouth..."

She presses my face against her chest, wanting more contact. I get bolder as I suckle that sweet nipple and flick it. Her other hand scratches my back lightly and I can't help moaning against her. That gesture almost makes me gush against her thigh! I switch to her other breast giving it the same treatment and lavishing it with all the desire I can muster. But I want more, oh so much more!

I want to go between her legs and taste her. I want to cross that final boundary, the one thing that will tip the scales so I finally know where I stand regarding my sexual orientation. I kiss my way down along her flat stomach and abs, leaving goose bumps on her skin and her breath accelerates as I get closer to my goal. But as I get near the junction between her thighs, I realize I have no fucking idea what to do but I don't want my nervousness to show on my face. I swallow and grit my teeth, getting ready to literally take a dive.

Fang holds her breath. "You don't ha-"

Damn it. She knows. "Shut up." I have no intention of losing face here.

Still I go lower until I reach that dark triangle of trimmed hair. Her lips are shaved and glistening with arousal as she's spread wide open for me. Her clit is poking out of its hood, pulsing slightly and my mouth waters instantaneously. I lick my lips, getting ready. As soon as I brush her outer lips, I hear her sigh in contentment and tremble slightly against me. The feeling is incredible! She's soft, silky and smells wonderful! I tentatively sneak my tongue out to get a taste. My tongue comes in contact with her core and goes up until it touches her clit.

Fang moans loudly. "Holy Etro!"

She tastes a bit sweet mixed with a slight hint of bitterness that settles in the back of my tongue then disappears right away, leaving me with this yearning for more. I think I'm hooked. On second thought, I definitely am. I never thought eating a woman would taste that way. It's like licking liquid silk. It's warm and syrupy and I can't get enough. What's funny though is that I'm not uncomfortable at all having my face between a woman's legs. On the contrary, it feels completely natural to me.

And I kiss Fang's folds; I brush her clit and lick her core, making her utter delightful sounds. I must have some natural talent somewhere since she can't stop moaning of pleasure, which makes me more confident. I use the tip of my tongue, the flat of it, every trick I can imagine to convey the best way I can all the desire, all the passion I feel. All my senses are on alert but especially my hearing. I listen very closely for the sighs, pants and groans that escape her mouth to see if I'm on the right spot or if I have to readjust my technique. I go by instinct. Fang's pelvis rolls sensuously against my eager mouth. I look up and Eden, to see her face in the throes of lust; her eyes shut tight and her full parted lips is almost too much for me. I'm so close to sneak a hand between my legs and touch myself.

Fang opens her eyes and deep viridian gems burn through my soul. "Don't stop Lightning..."

Her clit twitches slightly against my lips. Is she close? I get the impression she is and I redouble my efforts. I feel her hand grab the back of my head, guiding me to a particular spot.

"Right there... Keep going..."

Her fingernails rake my scalp gently and with such sensuality that a deep moan of pleasure leaves my mouth. My tongue keeps flicking her clit and then I wrap my lips around it and as soon as I do this, Fang's breathing changes drastically.

"Goddess you're gonna make me come!" There's surprise in her voice.

This is exactly what I wanted and mostly, what I needed to hear. It's one hell of a boost of confidence and I feel this warm ball of pride in the pit of my stomach. So much for the Ice Princess, right Fang? Her pants become whimpers and her breathing is so shallow you'd think she's about to choke to death. Her brow is knitted with pleasure bordering on agony, her neck so tense I can see the tendons clearly underneath her skin. She's on the verge of release, teetering on the edge but not taking the plunge yet and it's driving her crazy. As I suckle on her clit, I bob my head up and down a bit and that's when she tumbles.

"Oh fu-!"

Fang's ass lifts from the bed as she arches her back gracefully. The grip on my scalp tightens and the cry coming out of her lips sends one hell of a shiver down my spine. I clench so hard it's like I'm almost coming myself. I lap at her opening, tasting the fruit of my efforts and I can't believe how good she tastes! She's warm and slick against my face and I can't get enough. Hell I'd be more than ready to go for another round but she twitches slightly and stops me. I look up and see her eyes are clouded with lust.

"I wanna know if you're as good with your fingers as you are with your tongue." Her voice is heavy with desire.

Is that a challenge? Well I'm going to show her! You don't say that to me unless you're ready to face the consequences.

"Tch!" I crawl slowly on top of her and our eyes meet. "Be careful what you wish for Fang. You could regret it."

She kisses me passionately; tasting herself on my lips and making me swoon. "Oh I sure hope so." And then she smirks at me!

Fine then! If that's the way she wants it, I'm going to make her "regret" it. I lie next to her as my right hand travels down toward her stomach then lower until it reaches the apex of her sex. My fingers tease her a bit and to hear Fang inhale sharply through her nose is very satisfactory. I enter her with two fingers and she lets out a nice deep moan. The feeling is amazing! She's hot and wet at the same time and the way her inner walls imprison me; I'm filled with this uncontrollable urge to dominate her. To know that I'm responsible for her pleasure, that I can control what she feels is such a power trip it's unbelievable. I move my arm slowly, my eyes glued to her pelvis as I watch my fingers going in and out of her. Fang moans in the crook of my neck as my arm picks up speed. Soon her hips buck to meet my hand and I'm completely hypnotized by the way she moves. It's sensual, it's beautifully obscene and it's quite a turn on.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes! Faster! Harder!"

Oh no that's not how it works. You don't tell me what to do. I stop moving and to see Fang's eyes bulge because I deprive her of what she wants is priceless. It's payback time for all the teasing I've been subject to since the beginning of that damn farewell party.

"You want it?" I snarl in her ear. "Then beg for it!"

Fang cradles my face in her hands and brushes my lower lip with her tongue. The gesture drives me crazy and automatically I part my lips and she seizes that opportunity to shove her tongue into my mouth. The kiss is beyond passionate; it's primal, animal. Then she breaks it and starts moving her hips again.

"Please Light," she whispers hotly in my ear. "Please fuck me, give me all you've got. I want to feel you inside me."

There's such longing, such yearning in her voice... It's killing me. A moan escapes my lips and I continue where I left off but now, I add power to my thrusts and Fang's reaction is immediate.

"Yes!" Fang utters between heavy pants. "Fuck me!"

And that's what I do. I show her what I'm made of so she'll never forget me. I fuck her with all I've got and with all I am. I take her like there's no tomorrow because indeed, it'll probably be a onetime thing but I don't want to think about it for now. I want to remember everything. My senses want to remember everything about this night so I can play it again and again in my mind. I want to remember her body writhing against me, the sounds she makes as I make her mine, the way her tight walls trap me inside her like wet silk. I want all this to be engraved forever in every fiber of my being.

Fang moans non-stop now. She's so wet it's a shame as I go in and out of her like I'm possessed by a demon. My fingers are glistening with her juices and I can't believe that I'm the one who's responsible for all that sweet mess gathering between her thighs. Suddenly, her eyes snap open and she grabs my bed sheets like she's about to rip them to shreds.

"Oh goddess! Lightning!"

Her inner walls contract around my fingers and her face scrunches up. Her whole body tightens before setting free all that sexual tension she's kept inside. She grits her teeth and arches her back as a cry of release leaves her. The way I feel when I hear it is simply wonderful. I watch her come down from her high, waiting for her to come back from Eden knows where. Her eyes are closed and her face is peaceful. Slowly she relaxes and her breathing returns to normal.

She opens her eyes and looks at me for a long time. I start feeling uncomfortable under her intense gaze when she blinks and smiles. "You're a natural because that was quite something."

I snicker to hide the heat creeping up my cheeks. "What can I say? I'm awesome." Truth be told, I just want to grin like a silly girl.

Fang chuckles lowly and holds me tight. "That you are Sunshine; that you are."

Her fingers run lazily on my upper arm, giving me goose bumps. How in the world is she able to do that?! I should be exhausted but I'm not. On the contrary, I'd be more than ready to ravage her again.

"Oh, Lebreau told me something else."

I squint getting suspicious because I know that girl can have such a loud mouth. "What?"

"Is it true that you can be insatiable in bed? You know, just out of curiosity."

I stare at her. I can't believe that bitch told her that!

"Because," Fang starts nibbling on my neck making me gasp. Oh curse her! "I'd be more than willing to find out."

"Then let's find out."

* * *

><p>You know, I thought daylight would rouse me from my alcohol-induced sleep but no. It's a fucking headache, the kind that spells <strong>HANGOVER<strong> in bright blue neon. My eyelids are heavy and frankly, I don't dare opening them because I'm scared of becoming dizzy and throw up all over the place. It's not the first time that I party too much so you'd think I'd be used to it by now, right? Wrong, which kind of makes me glad in a way because the day that I'll stop feeling the after effects of beer, shots and cocktails will be the day when I'll have a serious problem.

They say you need to do three things to make sure you won't wake up with a hangover the next day: Lots of water, pain killers and sex. I did the last one and forgot the first two. As soon as I think about that, my mind goes back to last night. No scratch that, my mind goes back to a few hours ago. My heart beats fast now and I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I'm perfectly awake but I don't want to move.

Sex! I had sex and not with anyone, I had sex with a woman! "Oh fuck..." I groan in pain as I gently rub my right hand over my face.

The left side of my body is numb since I've slept in the same position all night. After several minutes of coaxing myself, I find the courage to open my eyelids and face reality. Reality slaps me in the face because the light hits my brain, intensifying my headache. I blink a few times – no I shouldn't have done that – and run my tongue over my dry lips and smack them a few times. I take a deep breath and try to move a bit only to realize I'm kind of stuck. I look down and see a tan arm resting across my stomach and a hand holding mine. I swallow loudly only to find out how dry my mouth is and look over my shoulder. Fang is as beautiful in the light of day as she was last night. Hell, she's even more beautiful while she's sleeping. I blink a few times just to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

Nope she's still here completely naked, her warm body moulded against mine. I sigh softly. So it really happened. Oh don't mistake my sigh as one of regret because that's not how I feel at all. I just acknowledge what happened last night and make it part of my reality. I could blame all this on the alcohol but it would be too easy because I won't kid myself. A part of me wanted it to happen; I've been wishing for something like that to happen for a long time and it's just that the opportunity showed itself only last night. So where does that put me now? Was it just one occasion I can add to my list of new experiences or will it happen again in the near future? What does that make me? Am I still straight? I'm not so sure about that. Does that make me bisexual or on my way of becoming a lesbian? I seriously don't know and frankly, today is not the day to ask myself those kinds of questions. My head hurts enough as it is, I don't need to feel worse. But there's one thing I know for sure. This experience has changed me forever; just how much I can't say.

I try to extricate myself from Fang's embrace but the only thing I get in return is her pelvis rubbing against my ass as she moves in her sleep and her hand brushing down my stomach until it rests on my mound. I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath because I just realized something. There's no coming out for me yet but I'm definitely not straight anymore. Not with the deep tightening I feel in my lower belly and the fact that I'm getting wet. Desire surges through me again.

I'm so screwed.

What do I do now? I'll figure it out after a good cup of coffee. Hmmm. Coffee... The choice is hard, Fang or coffee? I worship two things in life. Beer and coffee.

"Sorry Fang but coffee it is." By Eden! My voice! If I wasn't aware that I'm the one who just pronounced these words, I wouldn't have recognized myself!

This time I'm able to get out of bed without disturbing Fang. I'm extremely careful not to look at her otherwise I might go back under the covers and not to catch up more sleep. Holy shit! I can barely stand and I feel like a velocycle has rolled over me. I open a drawer and put on some underwear and a t-shirt and drag myself toward the bathroom on unsteady feet. Once I'm in the bathroom and dare take a look at my reflection in the mirror, I instantly regret my decision.

I touch my neck, barely believing what I see. "Fuck..." I whisper in shock. The rest of my sentence comes out in Cocoonian, followed by a string of curses.

I have bite marks and even a fucking hickey! Shit! And my hair! The curls took over, which is not that much of a surprise but I look like I've been electrocuted after putting my fingers into the power outlet! I can't go out in that state today. Hell, I can't go out for a week! I'm all grouchy now as I sit on the toilet and forgive me for my lack of femininity but I let out a groan of release that could compete with a guy's because I seriously need to pee. I wipe myself, flush, wash my hands and splash some water onto my face hoping it'll help the wake up process but to no avail. I'm like a fucking zombie! I brush my teeth quickly as I think about coffee. Coffee. Eden I seriously need it now. It's more than a need it's an emergency!

I can be patient for lots of things but where coffee is concerned you lose me completely. I know I look stupid staring at the damn machine, trying to impose my will on it so it'll go faster but old habits die hard.

"Faster you Eden forsaken piece of shit!" I almost slam my fist on the kitchen counter but then I remember that I'm not alone.

At last the morning nectar of the gods is ready! I pour the dark liquid into a mug with shaky hands. Yeah I'm addicted so screw me. I like it black with sugar just like my soul. I take a sip and...

"Ahhhhh! Oh yeah that's the stuff." The effect is instantaneous. You know what I mean if you're a coffee addict.

The phone rings and I'm so startled that I almost spill some coffee on my chest but I'm able to avoid disaster. I have enough with bite marks and unruly hair; I don't need to add burns to my collection of body abuse. Who could it be at this hour? Wait. What time is it anyway?!

I pick up the phone. "Yeah." Eden I sound like a man.

"Heyyyyyyyyy!" Lebreau's voice booms through the receiver and I have to pry the damn thing away from my ear or risk deafness combined with a migraine.

"Will you tone it down?! I swear a bit of subtlety wouldn't hurt you once in a while."

Lebreau cackles and if I could smack her, I would. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? You sound like you haven't slept much. In fact, I'd bet my ass on it. And your voice, it's all throaty and very low; like you swallowed glass. Must've been because of all that screaming..."

"Will you please get to the point?!"

"I went by your place earlier and knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer. Anyway, I'm calling you because we're all going out tonight for a beer and I wanted to know if you guys would like to join us later."

"Us?" Eden I suck at this.

I hear the bathroom door closing or more like a slam followed by a deep raspy voice exclaiming in shock, "MY NECK! BLOODY HELL!"

"Aw come on Light! I know Fang's there so no need to act all innocent. By the way, since you guys were too busy to open the door, I dropped some change of clothes for her. No need to thank me. I know I'm a good friend."

I sigh loudly, slightly frustrated. "Are you done?"

"Yeah I'm done. Don't keep let me keep you away from what you were doing," she replies not even trying to hide the mischief in her voice. "So you guys better be ready later or we'll come and get you by force!"

"I hate you."

"I know honey. I love you too."

I hang up and I can't help smiling as I open the door and pick up the plastic bag containing Fang's clothes.

The bathroom door opens and Fang comes out with disheveled hair and nice bruises and bite marks on her neck. I smirk. What? But I need to point it out to her.

"You've got bite marks on your neck..."

"I know!" The words come out as a snarl.

My lips quirk and I can't hold it any longer. Rich laughter echoes throughout the kitchen as Fang tries to petrify me with a death glare.

"Coffee's ready. You want some?"

"That would be awesome. Oh, sorry if I borrowed some stuff but let's just say what I wore yesterday needs a bit of cleaning," she snickers.

"No prob. Here, Lebreau brought this for you." I throw the bag at her and she catches it with one hand. Not bad for someone who's still half asleep?

Fang pours coffee and adds sugar and cream. I'd never have pegged her for a cream and sugar girl.

She takes a sip and closes her eyes in delight. "Ahhhh yeah. That's the definition of heaven."

I stare at her and I'm hypnotized by the way her erect nipples poke through the tank top, which is a bit tight for her. It's a bad idea; a very bad idea.

Fang opens her eyes, completely oblivious that I just checked out her chest. She walks lazily across the kitchen then stops to lean against a wall. "I heard you talking with Lebreau. So what's today's plan?"

I follow her then stop right in front of her. "It seems we're going out later for a beer with the rest of the gang and we'd better be there."

She crosses her legs, rakes her hand through her dark mane and nods before taking another sip of her coffee. "As long as you have something to conceal our battle scars I'm game. You know people will talk."

I shrug not really giving a shit anymore. "Let them. They've probably started talking yesterday anyway." I stare intently at her because fuck, I want her again.

"What? Hey!" Fang exclaims in surprise as I take her mug away and put it on the kitchen table.

I stare at an invisible dot over her shoulder and smile slyly. "Say, that's a nice wall. But you know what's even nicer?"

Fang returns my smile and winks. "Me leaning against it?"

I nod and give her one hell of a kiss, showing her that I'm ready to collect more battle scars.

THE END


End file.
